Finn meets the Tai Chi Chasers
by finelia1997
Summary: This is the first time Finn meeets the Tai Chi Chasers. (Note: This is a prequel to Finn's Illness)
1. Arrival of a Prince

** Okay it's time I put a story how Finn meets the chasers. Remember this is a prequel to Finn's Illness. The chasers don't know about Finn's royal background. Also Finn is going to have some trouble adjusting to his new life style which doesn't have a thing to do with royalty. Even he has to get used to wearing 'normal cloths' which apparently he isn't so happy about and he has to get used to people not calling him Finelia or Your Highness. This story maybe a one-shot or have more than one chapter.**

**…**

The chasers rushed around the ship one morning getting ready for the new member that would soon be part of their team. Only Sena and Komorka knew about the new member. Of course Sena knew about him since she was childhood friends with him. His name was Prince Finelia and the reason he was coming to the team is because his kingdom was attacked and his mother was killed along with his twin sister Princess Brianna who disappeared. Sena knew Finelia missed them dearly as much as his father who loved and cared for him after the attacks. After the kingdom was attacked General Aidan kept the two royals at Elder Sid's ship where they trained to help the tigeriods win the battle against the dragoniods. Now that theirtraining was complete King Valtor decided that Finelia would stay at Sena's ship while the king himself would stay with General Aidan. Sena took a deep breath and went up to the deck to greet them. Once she got up there she noticed that Finelia was trying to get his father to change his mind and he was wearing long-sleeve light blue dress with a skirt that was torn from the bottom revealing Finelia's legs which were cut, bruised, and bleeding from the training. He was also wearing his golden tiara decorated with blue sapphires and light blue flats.

"Father I want to be with you," Finelia said sobbing into his father's arms.

"My little dearest I know it's hard for us but we'll get used to this. I promise we'll see each other every month. Keep this and it will always remind you that you will always be part of the royal family," King Valtor said placing a jeweled encrusted comb into Finelia's long hair. It was Finelia's mothers and Finelia remembered how much his mother used to brush his hair with the comb. The comb had a daisy on it which revealed it's self in Finelia's hair.

"Sena I trust you to make sure that Finelia is never alone at all times and to help him adjust to his surroundings," King Valtor explained to Sena sternly.

"Yes your Majesty," Sena said while curtsying in respect.

"Finelia it's now the time to say goodbye. I love you with all my heart and I'll call you every day. I know you're ill right now but I'm sure your new friends will help heal you. Goodbye my little dearest," King Valtor said his gave Finelia a final hug and a kiss on his forehead. Gently King Valtor removed the tiara and kissed his son the cheek knowing that Finelia would have to disguise himself.

'Goodbye father I'll miss you," Finelia said before his father left with General Aidan. Once they were alone Sena and Finelia and rushed to each other into a hug.

"Sena I missed you," Finelia said as they looked at each other.

"I missed you too Finelia. The ship is different than the royal palace. You'll have to wear regular clothes and work around here. You'll have to get used to the teams bad manners and you have to say your name is Finn so that no one will recognize you as a royal," Sena explained nervously.

"Oh dear this is going to be harder than I thought," Finelia said as they went to the command room. Once they got there the other chasers were there including Hak who leaped into Finelia's arms once they got inside. Finelia smiled and stroked Hak's body not knowing he could talk.

"I'm Hak. Nice to mee-ow," Hak yelled said Finelia dropped him with a scream and jumped up into the ceiling rails refusing to get down.

"A talking cat impossible," Finelia said frightened.

"Talking cat! I'll give you scratch for dropping me like that," Hak yelled pulling Finelia's hair making Finelia scream in pain until Sena pried Hak of his hair. By the time she did that Finelia was in tears.

"Hak Finn is new and you already brought him to tears! He's sensitive and he's still trying to get used to us," Sena yelled at Hak as Finelia got down.

"Hi I'm Donha. Nice to meet you Finn," Donha said holding out his hand. Finelia reluctantly shook Dona's hand but still looked worried. Sena placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Hi I'm Tori," Tori piped in making Finelia jump startled. He hated people who were too loud and Tori was one of them. Soon Komorka came into the room and immediately Finelia bowed to her in respect knowing who she was.

"Finn it's good to meet you," Komorka said shaking Finelia's hand.

"It's good to meet you as well Komorka," Finelia said smiling.

"Sena show Finn to his room and Donha get him something to eat. The poor thing looks thin," Komorka said gesturing to Finelia.

"You don't have to do that," Finelia secretly whispered into Donha's ear as they went to his room.

"Here's your room Finn. We saved the best one for you," Sena said opening the door.

"Oh Sena it's beautiful," Finelia said going in the room. The room had a closet, a desk, a dresser, a mirror, and a bed with 2 side tables.

"We knew you would love it. Is there anything I can do for you," Sena asked.

"Actually no. Not that I need anything. But do you mind if I get some rest," Finelia asked her knowing she was the captain.

"Of course. You father told me you were sick so stay in bed until you feel better," Sena said smiling.

"Oh Sena thank you," Finelia said getting under the sheets and falling asleep immediately after Sena left the room. A few hours later Finelia woke up and noticed his legs were bandaged and a tray of food was on the left side table. He also noticed his hair was into a braid with a blue ribbon on the end.

"They're treating me like a royal," Finelia said to himself as Sena came into the room.

"You okay," Sena asked as she put the tray on his lap.

"Yes but my father told me you wouldn't be treating me like a royal," Finelia said confused.

"I know your father told you that and trained you so that you wouldn't freak out but you're my best friend and I want you to still get in touch with you roots," Sena said as she patted his head.

"I agree with you but please treat me like everyone else," Finelia said knowing it wouldn't be fair.

"Okay but I'm going to treat you nicely when your father comes over for a visit," Sena said smiling.

"Alright," Finelia said laughing

**…**

**Okay guys I'm done with the first chapter of the story. This is going to lead until General Aidan comes to visit to the tigeroid ship when Rai is around so let's see how it works.**


	2. Thinking about Father

** Okay guys I was so excited to write this that I forgot to wear my coat to school today (N/A Bad idea to do that on 20 degree day). It's going to be a great addition to Finn Meets The Chasers. I got the idea from watching the first part of Princess Protection Program. Impressive isn't it.**

At night Finelia sat near the window sill crying while holding a locket that had a picture of his father in it. It wasn't even a whole day yet and Finelia was already missing him. Who would sing to him whenever he got nightmare? Who would hold him close when he was cold at night? Who would take care of him and stroke his hair when he was sick in bed? Only his father could do that. Finelia loved his father with all his heart and he hated to be apart from him. Soon Finelia felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Komorka standing next to him with a sad smile on her face.

"I know how it feels like to be away from the person you love so much. Your father and I met when he was a young boy," Komorka said as she petted his head.

"I remember. Father told me you 2 were best friends," Finelia said looking out the window.

"You'll get used to it," Komorka said as she left.

The next morning Finelia met Sena at the deck to talk to her about leaving the team.

"Sena I want to go home," Finelia said sadly looking down.

"Finelia, but why? Did something happen between you and the team," Sena asked feeling heartbroken.

"No nothing happened between me and the team so far but I really miss my father. I can't bear to be without him," Finelia said with tears in his eyes.

"Look I know you miss your dad and I miss mine too. But, you have to learn how to be strong for him. He loves you and he promised that he'll come visit every month and remember that my dad is coming tomorrow to see how you're doing. Just try to fit in. You never know that it might be fun after a few days," Sena said as they went to breakfast.

While they ate Finelia observed Tori and Donha's manners. He didn't like the way they acted. Just watching them chewing with their mouths open was enough to make Finelia sick to his stomach. However, he was relieved to know Sena, Komorka, and Hak had proper table manners. Sometimes he leaned over to pet Hak's head while he ate making Hak give him smile once in a while or give him an annoyed look at the wrong times.

After breakfast Tori grabbed Finelia's arm and yanked him to the game room to play with him. Finelia knew he was trying to get used Tori but he couldn't help but give Tori an annoyed look when he yanked on his arm. In Finelia's kingdom it was improper for a person to yank the children of the king and queen or else the person was going to get hurt by the king and queen for being accused of hurting their child.

"Come on Finn! Let's play with a ball," Tori yelped as he picked up a ball and threw it at Finelia.

Quickly Finelia caught it surprised and threw it back at Tori hitting him in the face in progress. Immediately Finelia rushed toward Tori and knelt down beside him, being careful not to dirty the skirt of the light blue dress he wore that morning with black pants underneath it. His expression was shocked and worried.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright? I'm very sorry for hurting you," Finelia said as he gently took Tori's wrist and helped him stand up on the floor.

"It's okay. Besides you have surprising good strength," Tori said as he went to get something else.

"Pardon," Finelia asked raising an eyebrow.

It was oblivious that he still didn't understand how Tori and Donha spoke to him.

"I mean is that you're really strong, even though you looked weak yesterday," Tori said as he jumped on the trampoline.

Immediately Finelia frowned really offended. How dare Tori call him weak! He was better than all of the royal guards of his palace! He raced with everyone in his kingdom and he beat them easily! The only person he couldn't defeat was his father. Tori hadn't won anything and yet he dared to call him a person of the royal family weak right in front of his face! Finelia was thinking about this until Wack! Tori accidently hit him with a jump rope on his right eye. Quickly Finelia let out a small shriek of pain from his right eye. It hurt so much! Hearing Finelia's small shriek Sena rushed in with Donha immediately noticing Finelia with his right hand over his right eye on the floor.

"Tori what did you do to Finn," Sena yelled really angry as she help Finelia stand up and placed an ice pack on his right eye.

"Sorry," Tori yelped as Finelia walked by him.

"Oh you will be," Finleia said angrily as he stormed off to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Quickly Finelia looked at himself in the mirror. His right eye was black. Gently Finelia collapsed into his bed and started to sob. He couldn't look like this in front of his father. It would be completely improper to do so. His life was now ruined. He had never gotten an injury in his life and now this has happened to him. Soon Finelia heard a knock on his door.

"Go away," Finelia yelled almost angrily.

"Finelia it's me," Sena said as she came in holding his lunch.

"I'm not hungry Sena," Finelia said sternly.

"Finelia please calm down. I know this isn't the best way to start in a new team but it'll get better. I promise," Sena said worried as she stroked his dark locks.

"Doubt it. What will happen your dad sees my black eye? He'll be furious and force me to go back to my father and that's what I want," Finelia said sternly as he looked out the window of his room.

Immediately Sena turned him around and slapped him across the face in anger.

"You and all of the other pampered princes think its all about yourselves. Well I'm sorry 'your highness' but it will never be all about you whether you like it or not," Sena yelled really angrily.

"Get out! I never want to see you again and I'll tell General Aidan about what you did and demand that I return to my father as soon as possible," Finelia yelled as he pushed Sena out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Immediately Sena she did the stupidest thing to Finelia.

**Okay I'm done guys and the start of the second semester is finally here and I hope a pass all my classes unlike last semester when I failed 2 of them but I'll make them up somehow. Anyway Read and Review please! If you have any suggestions just say them in the reviews. P.S. That last review I hoping it was KazarinaIceAngle15 but I'm having doubts on it since we stopping talking to each other after thanksgiving so there 90% chance I could be wrong.**


	3. Author's Note

**Major sorry guys I know I didn't update this story in a month and I'm sorry. I just have a lot of things on my mind lately. Mainly about how to get accepted in this world. I just don't know what to do now. I think about how I was bullied in elementary and how I was bullied in my freshman year of high school which was late year and how a girl in my gym class told me that I have a big bottom. I need advice. So if you guys can please review this chapter with some advice that I might follow then that would be great. I'll do this as a note for now but right now I still need time to think.**


	4. Goodbye Forever?

**Okay guys I'm mega sorry I didn't update this story in a long time. I've been really. It's the end of the year and all of my teachers want to fill every day with work. Especially my honor's math and Spanish teachers. But I managed to get this chapter done for you guys. Finelia is angry with Sena and General Aidan comes to visit. Enjoy!**

The next day Finelia woke up early and went to the command room where Hak was.

"Morning Hak." Finelia said as he petted his head.

"Morning Finn, General Aidan should be here soon." Hak said as he smiled at Finelia.

"Thank goodness he's coming here. I have to ask him something." Finelia said as the rest of the team came in. When Finelia saw Sena he glared at her and turned away.

"Finelia please don't tell him." Sena said worried as she tried to touch his shoulder but Finelia slapped her hand away.

"No way Sena! After what you did I'll never forgive you!" Finelia yelled at her as General Aidan's ship arrived. A few minute later General Aidan came inside the tai chi chasers ship.

"Hello Finn how are you?" General Aidan asked as he gave Finelia a smile.

"General Aidan I'm a little bit homesick. Do you mind if I stay with my father." Finelia asked.

"I thought Sena and the rest of the team were trying to make you feel at home." General Aidan said as he gave Sena a glare.

"They were and I appreciate it, but I must say that I really miss my father. Please allow me to stay with him instead please." Finelia begged with tears in his eyes.

"If you miss him that much then I have no choice but to say yes. Pack you're things and meet me here in an hour." General Aidan said as he left to his ship to inform Finelia's father.

Finelia nodded and went to his room to pack his things with Sena behind him. When they reached Finelia's room Sena looked Finelia in the eye.

"Okay why didn't you tell my dad what really happened? Isn't it forbidden for a person in the royal family to lie to a general?" Sena asked suspiciously.

"Sena what do you think what would've happened if I told you father what actually happened?" Finelia asked as he gave her a glare.

"Umm." Sena said as she thought of what would've happened if her father found out what really happened between her and Finelia.

"Your father would've punished you and say that you're a horrible leader even though you're an amazing leader in my opinion. Also he would inform my father about what you did and you would lose my father's trust." Finelia explained.

"You lied so that I wouldn't get punished." Sena said surprised.

"Indeed because I don't want you to get punished." Finelia as he finished putting his clothes into his suitcase.

"Will you come back soon?" Sena asked worried since she and Finelia both knew that they would miss each other dearly.

"Maybe." Finelia answered as they walked to the command room where only General Aidan and Finelia's father were waiting.

"Father!" Finelia screamed as he leaped into his father's arms.

"Finelia I missed you." King Valtor said as he swung him around.

"I missed you too." Finelia said as with tears in his eyes.

"Sena Finelia and I will come visit anytime." King Valtor said as they left.

"I'll miss you Finelia." Sena said as they took off.

**Guys this isn't the last chapter of the story. I'll continue it. The next chapter is Finelia's thoughts as he lives with his father again. Read and Review please!**


	5. A Change of Heart

**Guys I'm back! Sorry if I've been a ghost this past few months. I've working and reworking this chapter for so long. Also I found out that 2 of my ex-friends had been lying to me in the first place. To anonyms I think its how you spell it I will make a few new versions for Finn's Illness using your suggestions and a few versions of Finn Meets the Tai Chi Chasers. For now Finelia is thinking about Sena while staying in general Aidan's ship. I'm going to try to make Finn less bipolar since so many people complained about it and cursed at me. Enjoy!**

Its was only a few days since Finelia left the chasers and things didn't go so well. First he met Asty, Cloda, and Straw who mistakenly thought he was a girl by looking at his attire. King Valtor had to spend a half hour explaining to them that Finelia was NOT a girl and that he disliked being called one. Next Finelia kept slipping and falling on the floors of the airship since no one told him that they were waxed. Finally Hannah was being really clingy to Finelia when she found that he was a prince.

Finelia looked at himself in a mirror in his room one day. He was wearing a new attire that would surely make sure that no one mistaken him for a girl ever again. He was wearing an aqua colored vest, with gold markings near the edges, over a light blue undershirt and blackish pants and shoes. It was normal enough for his tastes and still formal at the same time for his father.

Quickly Finelia stepped out of the room and went to the command room to meet his father, General Aidan and the rest of Sena's family. Once they noticed him they stared at him shocked especially King Valtor.

"Finelia is that you?" King Valtor asked shocked.

"Yes father." Finelia answered.

"What happened to you?" General Aidan asked shocked looking at Finelia's new look.

"I changed my appearance." Finelia answered as King Valtor scanned him from head to toe.

"But why?" Asty asked surprised.

"Sena said I had to disguise my self and that way you won't have to think that I'm a girl." Finelia answered calmly.

"I understand my dear but when I come to visit you'd better be wearing your formal clothes." King Valtor said sternly.

"Yes father." Finelia answered.

"Finelia does this mean that you're going back to the tai chi chasers." Hannah asked upset.

"Yes but don't worry little I'll come back soon.' Finelia answered as he knelt to her height.

"I'll contact Sena and tell her you're returning to her ship in a few days." General Aidan said as he made the call.

"What made you change your mind Finelia?" Cloda asked.

"I missed her." Finelia said quietly hiding his face so that no one could see him blushing.

"I think you and Sena like each other Finelia." King Valtor said laughing at his embarrassed son.

"We do not!" Finelia yelled as Sena's face came on the screen.

"Sena Finelia is coming back to your ship." General Aidan said.

"Really? That's great!" Sena said with a look of delight on her face.

"We'll see you in a few days." General Aidan said with a smile on his face.

"Okay see you soon." Sena said before the screen went blank.

The night Finelia smiled as he slept. He was finally going back to the tai chi chasers. This time it would be different.

**How was that guys? I hope it was better than the rest of the chapters. Read and Review please!**


End file.
